Dark Horse
by Assbutt-jerk-bitch-idjits
Summary: Stella (OC), Stiles and Scott have been best friends since they were children. After a strange night in the woods, they realize Beacon Hills isn't what they thought it was, and that Werewolves exist! Maybe Stella will find out something about herself too. Stiles/OC StilesxOC Starting from Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, so I'm trying out a new story. Feedback is highly encouraged! Hope you like it. –Rebecca

**Stella's POV**

**_"I've wanted to get this off my chest for a while now…" he said as he closed the unbearable gap between us. _**

**_"What is it, Tom?" I looked into those deep blue eyes and my breathing hitched._**

**_"Stella, I'm in love with y-"_**

"STELLA! OPEN YOUR WINDOW, THE BRANCH IS STARTING TO SHAKE!"

I let out a long sigh and ripped the sheets off, marching to my window.

"What the hell, Stiles?! You interrupted Tom Hiddleston confessing his undying love for me" I glared at him while he climbed through, stumbling a little.

"Isn't he like 33? Ew" he replied, raising an eyebrow at me while I went to turn my light switch on.

"Yeah and your point is? He's still unbelievably hot," I turned around and looked at him, "Why are you here anyway? Our first day is tomorrow and you know I like to get my full 8 hours" Which was true.

"You're not gonna believe this!" He said waving his arms a little too excitedly, "Someone found a dead body in the woods!"

_"…And?"_ I said not getting why this was so important that he had to wake me up.

His eyes widened, "_AND? _And we're gonna check it out! C'mon we gotta get Scott; I'll wait in the jeep"

I sighed and mumbled a few curses while grabbing a pair of jeans and my hoodie-well Stiles' hoodie that I forgot to give back. I placed a few pillows under my sheet incase my dad came in. It probably wasn't going to happen, and he probably wouldn't care if I'm out in the middle of the night, let alone notice, but I liked the feeling of being paranoid and adventurous at the same time. I swung my leg over the windowsill and stood on the wobbly branch Stiles mentioned earlier. I closed the window as quietly as possible and climbed down.

I walked to Stiles blue Jeep and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Nice hoodie" he smirked, pressing his foot on the pedal.

"Yeah, my bad. I kept forgetting to give it back to you" I told him, picking a piece of lint off the sleeve. I lied. I didn't give it back because it smelled like him and I liked wearing it around the house, but I wasn't going to fill him in on that teeny detail.

"I can't believe you're taking Scott and I to see some dead body in the woods" I muttered.

Stiles, Scott and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. So long, that if you look in one of my baby albums, you'll see- if not both, one of them in a picture with me. We are inseparable, that's how it's always been and how it's always going to be. We've been through a lot, too. From the McCall's divorce to when Stiles' mom, Claudia, died. My mom? Well she died during childbirth. Of course, I didn't get to know her so I'm not really all that upset about it. My dad is one of those businessmen that travel _all the time_ so he's hardly home. Well, except for now, he wanted to see me go to my first day of school.

I didn't notice Stiles stop in front of the McCall house until he spoke, "Wait here, I'll go get him"

I nodded and watched him try to climb onto Scott's roof. I was debating whether I should go help him or not until I saw a very scared Scott on his porch with a baseball bat, ready to attack an intruder. Oh god.

"AHHH!" the idiots screamed when they saw each other.

Scott spoke up first, "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!"

"You weren't answering your phone! ...Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!"

"A pre-" Stiles laughed a little, mind you, he's _still_ on the roof "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to here this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police. I have Stella waiting in the Jeep"

Scott looked out to the Jeep to find me waving at him. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back to Stiles, "For what?"

Stiles began to get down from the roof "they found a body in the woods"

Scott looked at Stiles with a dumbfounded expression, "A dead body?"

I almost face palmed myself.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "No a living dead…_Yes_, jackass a dead body!"

"You mean, like, _murdered_?" Scott asked

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties..." Stiles trailed off

Scott looked at Stiles, then out at me in the Jeep, confused, "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

Stiles' eyes widened from excitement, "That's the best part... They only found a half! We're going"

The boys got into the Jeep, Stiles driving as usual, me riding shotgun and Scott in the back. I turned in my seat and gave him a sympathetic grin, knowing he was awoken from his sleep like I was a few minutes prior.

"This wasn't my idea." I told him and then turned back around.

**In the Woods**

Stiles parked in front of a sign that said 'IT IS FORBIDDEN TO ENTER THE PRESERVE AT NIGHT'

I saw it, then looked back with wide eyes, "Guys, look."

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked us.

I looked to Stiles, who just shrugged and said, "You're the one who always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town!"

"True dat." I added

We began to walk, and let me tell you, it was terrifying being in the woods at night. So I was holding onto Stiles' arm as we were walking and because it was so dark, I didn't see the rock I ended up tripping over.

"AH! It's so dark; I can't see a damn thing!" I cursed, getting up from the ground and brushing the dirt of my jeans. I heard the guys chuckling, "It's not funny!"

Stiles stopped, "Oh wait" he said, pulling out a flashlight and turning it on.

I glared at him, "Seriously, you couldn't have used that when we entered?"

He shrugged and gave me his arm to hold onto like I was before. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Scott's arm instead on purpose, watching the frown form on Stiles' face and the smirk forming on Scott's.

We continued walking, then Scott spoke up,"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow..."

"Right, because, sitting on the bench asks such a heavy effort!" Stiles replied sarcastically. I frowned knowing it was true. All last year, Scott and Stiles didn't get to play in _one_ game. But that still didn't stop me from going.

"No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line..." Scott shot back. I smiled at his motivation.

As always, Stiles had a comeback "Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one."

"Stiles! Stop it, you can't tell the future. Maybe Scott _is _going to make first line"

He stopped.

"Just asking by curiosity, which _part_ of the body are we looking for?" I asked, half joking half serious.

Stiles paused for a moment, "Huh... I didn't even think about that"

Of course he didn't, we're going to die. I just know it. Leave it to Stiles to get Scott and I killed in the middle of the wood.

Scott seemed to read my mind, "And err... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?"

"Good question, Scott" I said, looking pointedly at Stiles for an answer.

He giggled nervously, "Also something I didn't think about!"

"Great," I sighed, climbing a little hill, "Just freakin' great, it's comforting to know that you planned this up with you usual attention to details!"

"I know!" replied Stiles, making me roll my eyes.

Scott stopped and let go of my arm. I noticed he was breathing really hard. _Asthma_. I reached in his pocket and grabbed his inhaler, giving it to him. He grabbed it and began to spray it into his throat.

When he was done, he looked up at me and Stiles' worried faces, "Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?"

I heard voices ahead, "Wait guys, do you hear that?"

I was then grabbed down by Stiles. He had me pinned to his chest. He looked at me, put a finger to his lips and nodded ahead. I looked to see what he was showing me. _Cops, shit._

His breath was warm on my neck, "when I say 'go' we run, okay?"

I could only nod.

"…_one, two," _he whispered in my ear, "three!" I was grabbed and pulled by Stiles. We were both running for our lives.

I looked at him, "Wait, Scott!"

His eyes widened and he looked back to see Scott yelling "Wait!"

"Come on!" Stiles yelled back.

"Wait Up! Guys!" Scott was closer and I gave out a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden, Stiles pushed me into a bush. _What the fu- _I looked through the leaves to see Stiles get caught by an officer.

"Hang on, hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me" another voice said. I closed my eyes and cursed. Stiles is in huge trouble.

"Dad!" Stiles said a little loudly, probably trying to warn Scott and me that he was there, "How are you doing?"

Sherriff Stilinski ignored the question, "So you're listening to all my phone call

Stiles smiled, "No ! ... Not the boring ones..."

Papa Stilinksi rolled his eyes, "So where are your usual partners in crimes?"

Hearing this made me sink a little lower beneath the leaves. I knew Stiles wasn't going to rat out me or Scott.

"Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow. And Stella said she wanted to get her 8 hours," he paused, "you know how girl are with their beauty sleep. There's just me... In the woods... Alone..."

The Sherriff shines his flashlight around the area, luckily not passing the bush I was hiding in. It was actually getting a little itchy in here.

"Scott you're out there? Scott? Stella? Kids?" There's no answer and the sheriff takes his son by the neck, "Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're going to have a discussion about something called violation of privacy"

After they left, Scott and I came out of our hiding places.

"Well…that was close" I said, pulling leaves from my hair. Ugh, Stiles is going to pay.

He nods and then stops, "do you hea-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, a lot of Stags come out of nowhere! I got pushed by one and fell to the ground in a ball.

"Scott!" I yelled, after I knew they were gone

"I'm here, are you okay?" He asked helping me up.

I nodded and looked him over making sure he was okay too. He checked his pockets and cursed.

"I dropped my inhaler" he told me, panicking a little.

"Okay, I'll help you look." I told him before getting on the ground and feeling for the object, which was hard considering it was really dark. Then, I touched something that didn't feel like the ground, or the inhaler. I turned my phone on and shined the light on whatever I touched.

"OH MY GOD, SCOTT!"

He took a glance at the half of a dead woman's body and jumped back in surprise, causing him to fall down the hill.

"Scott!" I called after him. I tried to run down after him but ended up falling and twisting my ankle in the process. "Shit!"

I heard a yell from the bottom of the hill, knowing it was Scott. The adrenaline I got from that was like nothing else. I ran down that hill, not giving two craps about my ankle. It was probably the same thing that made mothers lift cars off of babies. Although the situation was very different. When I got to Scott he was running too.

"Stella!" He grabbed my arm and we dashed out of the woods.

When we get to the road, we heard a howl.

I looked at him, "Scott…what the _fuck_ just happened?"

He was too much in shock to answer, all he said was "let's go home"

**Next Morning**

I got home around 2 last night and woke up around 7 for school. All I could think about was Scott.

**Flashback**

_"So what happened back there?" I asked Scott, breaking the silence._

_"I…I got bitten." _

_"YOU WHAT?! Let me see!" I freaked out, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up, "oh my god"_

_It looked bad._

_"I'm going to take care of it at home, you know my mom brings all those medical stuff from the hospital" he said trying to calm me down and maybe him a little._

_"Scott, if that gets worse, you better let me know."_

**End flashback**

I felt a vibration in my hand and saw I got a text from Stiles

**Stilessssss3: Yo get your ass outside :P**

**Me: Coming!**

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I looked around and saw that my dad had left a note on it.

_I really, really wanted to see you off on your first day back but I got an emergency to tend to at work._

_Sorry Pumpkin, _

_Dad_

I ripped it down and sighed, leaving and walking to Stiles' Jeep.

"Morning!" I said getting in

"Morning." He turned to me, "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to ditch you guys, but as you saw, I didn't really have a choice…"

I gave him a small smile, "It's okay, but did you talk to Scott?"

"About the bite? Yeah. He's coming to school, though. Maybe it got better?"

"He's coming to school? Stiles, I saw that bite. He should be in the hospital for stiches or _something _for god's sake!"

His lips were pressed in a line, "I guess we'll find out how it is soon"

Stiles pulled up to the school and parked. I looked around and saw all the old kids and the new ones and sighed.

"Oh come on, you have to be at least a _little_ excited for school" he said smiling at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Excited is the last choice of words to express how I feel about school."

He laughed a little, "Oh hey, look its Scott!" Scott reached us, "So let's see this"

Scott lifted his shirt a little, "It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf"

Stiles looked skeptical, "A wolf bit you? No, not a chance"

I spoke up, "Actually, I think it _was _a wolf. You didn't hear that howl, Stiles." Scott nodded in agreement.

"No you didn't!" he denied

"Excuse me? What do you mean we didn't? How would you know what we heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves for like sixty years" Ugh, this kid and his research.

"Really?" Scott asked, a little irritated that Stiles wouldn't believe us.

"Yes, really. Look, there's no wolf in California" I rolled my eyes

Scott smirked, "Well, if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe when I tell you we found the body"

"Scott keep your voice down, the last thing I want people to think of me on the first day was that I find dead bodies lying around" I whispered harshly

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked, the both of them completely ignoring me.

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month!" Scott replied, glad he caught Stiles' interest

I looked to the left and saw that Lydia Martin was about to walk past.

Stiles continued showing his excitement, "That is freaking awesome!" Lydia passed, "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin"

I got this knot in the pit of my stomach hearing that. Like it always does whenever Stiles talks about Lydia. I sighed, watching him trying to catch her attention, which wasn't working too well.

"Hey, Lydia! You look... like you're gonna ignore me!" I kind of felt bad for him but I shook it off, letting a smirk cover my lips.

He looks over at Scott, "You're the cause of this, you know?"

"Huh-huh..."

"Dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association"

I scoffed, "You know, it's not because you're a 'nerd'," I made sure to put air quotes as I said nerd," It's because Lydia is a shallow bitch."

Stiles looked hurt and Scott laughed; "Now if you'll excuse my boys, I'm going to class"

I walked away, shoving Stiles a little as I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm glad to hear that the first chapter went well. Please keep reviewing and giving me your feedback! -Rebecca

**Stella's POV**

I had most of my classes with Stiles and Scott so it wasn't a surprise when I walked in and saw them in my class. Stiles was currently sitting in the back, with an empty desk next to him, for me probably, and Scott was in the seat infront of it. Stiles gave me a cautious look, probably because of my little snippy remark about his precious Lydia earlier, but I got over it. I swung my bag off my shoulder and sat down, turning to give him a slight smile, which he returned. I saw his shoulders relax and he took out his book, opening it to a fresh, blank page.

Our teacher spoke up, "As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night…," Scott, Stiles and I began to smirk, knowing we were one of the first to know, "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect."

Woah, what? I looked at Stiles to see he had the same look of confusion drawn on his face.

"Which means, you can give your all attention to the program on your desk." he continued.

I look ahead to see Scott looking around the room frantically.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around, "...Is your phone ringing?"

I blinked. "Um…no? Why?" He just shook his head and turned back around. I looked to Stiles, who was watching us and mouthed a 'what the hell?' Which he returned with a shrug.

After about a minute, the principal came in the room with a tall, pretty, brunette girl. I haven't seen her before. I saw Scott straighten up in his seat.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome." he announced.

She around for an empty desk and she stopped and looked at me. I gave her a small smile, which she returned and she gazed over at the empty desk next to Scott. As soon as she sat down, Scott turned to her with a pen in his hand.

She took it and smiled, furrowing her brows a little, "Thanks"

I raised a brow, how did he know she needed a pen? Oh well. I smirked at the two, knowing Scott probably has a little crush on this new girl. Then all of a sudden a note landed on my desk. I knew it was from Stiles.

**You okay? You seemed a little..grouchy this morning. -S**

I clenched my hand into a fist, sighed, and let it go, grabbing my pen to reply.

**I'm fine, just still a little shook from last night, don't worry about it. -R**

I folded the paper and threw it on his desk, landing swiftly on his notebook. He unfolded it and I saw his eyebrows furrow a little. He looked at me and nodded, putting the note back on his desk. I let out a breath and laid back, waiting for this class to be over.

The bell rang and Stiles and I left to go to our lockers, which were located next to each other, ironically.

I opened it and put my books in.

"Are you coming to watch lacrosse practice today?" Stiles asked, facing me.

I turned to him, "Can't I start my internship at the hospital today, remember?"

He nodded and looked over to Scott, "I think Scotty has a crush"

I followed his stare and giggled, watching Scott and Alison share a little moment across the hall.

"Awwww" I cooed, nudging Stiles, "They grow up so fast"

Stiles just rolled his eyes, "let's go." He began to pull me and we walked toward Scott. I looked back to Alison to see Lydia talking to her, interrupting the little "Aliscott" moment. Hah, that is definitely going in the book.

"Can someone tell me how a girl who's here for five minutes can already hang out with Lydia's clique?" a girl we just had class with said out loud.

Stiles was the first to reply, "Because she's hot... Beautiful people herd together"

I coughed and looked down, "Wow Stiles, thanks for that"

He turned to me with wide eyes, "Stells, you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Didn't mean what? That i'm not pretty enough to be friends with Lydia? Whatever, Stiles, it's not like I want to be her friend anyway" I replied with a wave of my hand. I kind of did feel a type of way about what he said but I brushed it off like I usually do and left. He was on a roll today.

I got out of the hospital around 5. I was actually working with Scott's mom, Melissa. She was a nurse, so I had a good mentor.

"See ya, Melissa! Have a good night!" I called, walking to the elevator.

"Bye sweetie! How are you getting home?"

"Stiles and Scott are picking me up, we're just going to hang out for a bit!" I lied. Stiles called me after practice saying we were going back to the woods to look for the body.

She gave me a smile, "Okay, bye hun"

I got outside and saw the infamous blue jeep waiting in front the entrance.

I hopped in the back, "Hey guys, how was practice?"

They both turned around quickly, looking at me with huge smiles on.

'You'll never guess what happened" Stiles said

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Scotty here made first line!"

"Oh my god, no way! Congrats dude!" I jumped up and gave him an awkward hug from the back seat.

"Thanks, I don't know what happened"

"Whatever happened, you need to let me in on the secret, bro" Stiles told him, starting the car.

Woods

"I don't know what it was! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball ! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear staffs I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things…" Scott was telling Stiles and I about the weird things happening to him.

"You smell things? Like what?" I asked

"Like the mint gum in Stiles' pocket" he replied

I turned to Stiles, who stopped, "I don't have any mint gum in my…" he reached in his pocket and pulled out, you guessed it, mint gum from his pocket, "So, all of that started with the bite!"

"What if it's like an infection ? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something…" Scott was getting worried now.

"You know what, I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles told him, making Scott even more nervous.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I think it's called 'lycanthropy'" Stiles said, making me roll my eyes. I knew exactly what lycanthropy is. Stiles and I were watching a stupid werewolf movie the other night and that's what they called it.

Scott, who couldn't make it to "movie night" didn't know what it was.

"What is that? Is that bad?" he asked us.

I decided to join in on the fun, "Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month" Stiles snickered next to me.

"Once a month?"

I continued, "Huh-huh. On the night of the full moon." Stiles then thought it was the perfect moment to imitate a wolf howling, making me laugh. Scott pushed Stiles, who was standing next to me, making me stumble a little too.

"You're the one who heard a wolf!" Stiles told him, still laughing.

I spoke up, "No but all jokes aside, Stiles. It really did sound like a wolf" I shivered just thinking about it.

"See!" Scott exclaimed, "It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!"

"I know ! You're a werewolf ! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon." Stiles sarcastically said.

"Scott, I think this is where it was" I said stopping, interrupting Stiles still teasing Scott

We looked around for a little bit and there was no sign of the dead body or Scott's inhaler.

"I could have swear it was there. We saw the body, the stags running... I dropped my inhaler." Scott said, on the ground, still looking.

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles helped.

"If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty bucks"

I sighed, turned around and gasped loudly. There, standing and watching us was a guy probably in his 20s. He was dressed in all black. I was immediately pulled by Stiles, who now was in front of me, holding my arm. Scott stood up.

The guy spoke first, "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property!"

Stiles shifted, "um... Sorry, man, we didn't know"

I just kept looking at him, something felt strange. Like there was something radiating off of him. I could feel it. I just didn't know what it was.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hum, forget it.." Scott said

The guy then pulls Scott's inhaler from his jacket pocket and throws it at Scott, who catches it. He looks at it for a moment, but I didn't take my eyes off of the guy. I was still trying to figure out what I was feeling. He finally looked at me and his eyebrows furrowed a bit. Stiles noticed his gaze and he pushed me more behind him, protectively. The guy smirked then began to walk away, making me let out a long breath.

"Okay, I have to go to work." Scott told us about to walk away

Stiles stopped him, "Dude, that was Derek Hale ! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us."

"Who?" I asked, getting curious.

"Derek Hale. His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago"

"What is he doing back ?" I questioned aloud

" Don't know... Come on." Stiles grabbed my arm, looked back to where Derek was just standing and began to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_: Hey guys, like I said before, reviews are encouraged! I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Rebecca

**Stella's POV:**

Scott had to go to work at the animal hospital so Stiles and I decided to just hang out at his place for a while. We were currently watching Supernatural on his couch. I was laid back on the arm rest with my legs laid out across Stiles' lap and he had his feet up on the coffee table, arms crossed behind his head. Just a normal afternoon.

"How was your first day as an intern?" He asked, eyes still on the screen.

"It was pretty good. Melissa let me follow her on her rounds and I saw some pretty cool cases. I can't wait to go back tomorrow. Melissa is actually going to let me take blood pressure and maybe even take blood!"

Since Stiles' mom used to go in and out of the hospital when she was sick, Scott, Stiles and I visited her a lot. Stiles used to be so quiet, I just wanted to make him feel better...smile at least, or tell him that she's going to get better. I remember feeling helpless when I couldn't do anything to save her. I didn't want what happened to the Stilinksi family to happen to anyone else. That was when I decided I wanted to be a doctor. I remember when I told Stiles that. He just stared at me for a while, I thought he would have considered me crazy. But he pulled me into a hug and cried his eyes out. We stayed like that for a while, all he kept saying was "thank you" and "you're amazing." I never forgot that night.

We heard the door open and entered the living room.

"Hey kids" he said, hanging his jacket on one of the hooks.

"Hey ! How was work?" I asked smiling at him from the couch. He looked tired.

He rubbed his face, "Not so good, still trying to piece this homicide together," Then his phone rang, "S'cuse me" he said walking into the kitchen.

Stiles paused the tv, making me give him a questioning look, which he returned with a finger to the lips, nodding to the kitchen. Ohh, he wanted to eavesdrop.

"...Found what?...Animal hair?"

Stiles looked back at me with wide eyes.

"What kind of animal?...A wolf?!"

I gasped, so Scott and I were right! Before I could even say anything to Stiles, he already grabbed me and ran upstairs to his room. He basically threw me in and shut the door.

"What do we do? If they found wolf hair...and Scott was bitten then.."

He cut me off "I know, time to do some major research, you should just spend the night."

I took a breath, "yeah...I definitely will" I have my own drawer and Scott's and Stiles' houses and vice versa, just incase we have spontaneous sleepovers...or have to do research for our friend who might transform into a werewolf.

So that's what we spent the night doing, research…lots of research.

Stiles said he had to drop off a make-up assignment to one of his teachers so I went to find Scott and tell him about the wolf hair. I got into the hallway where his locker was, only to see Jackson throwing Scott into a locker.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" he yelled in Scott's face.

I ran up to them and pushed Jackson, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Whittemore?!"

"Wait, Rebecca" Scott said raising a hand to me, then looking at Jackson, "What's going on with me? You really want to know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that shouldn't be possible, I'm sleep walking three miles in the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" He let out a few breathes.

I looked at Scott, speechless.

"You think you're funny? Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes" Jackson slammed his hand on the locker, making Scott jump a little. Then he gave me a smirk and walked away.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked

He nodded, "Yeah, you coming to practice?"

"Yup, no internship today…" I didn't want to tell him about the wolf hair just yet. Not after what he just told Jackson.

He smiled, "Okay! Let's go"

I got to the field and sat on the bleachers, my leg was shaking. I should have told Scott, what if something happens during the game? What if it's too late? Then I heard Stiles screaming my name from the bottom of the field.

"Did you tell him? He asked, slightly out of breath.

I cringed a little and bit my lip, "Well…."

"Oh my god you didn't?!"

"Well I-"

"I'll be right back!" He began to run to Scott

"WAIT STILES!" I called after him. He ran back, giving me a questioning look, "Don't forget you're out there trying out too. Good luck" I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, we both blushed and I bit my lip, "Now go!"

He got to Scott and I saw them talking but they were going to start soon, meaning Scott had to go. I saw him run to the field, away from Stiles, who looked at Scott running with a worried look, then he ran to join the huddle.

I saw Alison on the bleachers and decided I should go officially meet her.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked her

She looked up and smiled, recognizing me from class, "Oh yeah sure! Um, i'm Allison"

"I'm Stella, pleased to meet ya! So who are you here for?"

"Uh- Scott McCall" she said hesitantly.

"Really?" I said faking the shock, "I'm here for him and our best friend, Stiles, they're both trying out"

"Oh you know Scott?" She raised an eyebrow. I could tell she was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Yeahh, we've been best friends since we were kids, he's like a brother"

I noticed her relax more after I said that and we had a good time watching the game, until Scott began to do some...strange tricks i've never seen him do before. Allison, who was amazed, stood up cheering and clapping at Scott. I remained seated, i've never seen Scott do anything like that. Hell, I didn't know he knew how, but it only made me even more worried about this whole wolf situation. I looked to see Stiles still on the bench and frowned. He wasn't even put in the game once, as always. It didn't even look like he noticed, he was watching Scott closely the whole time.

I look back to Allison, who sat back down, "hey, um i'll be right back okay?"

She nodded, her eyes still on the lacrosse game. I jumped off the bleachers and managed to take a seat on the bench next to Stiles. Finstock didn't notice because he was coaching the boys so I didn't have to face him screaming at me to get back to the bleachers.

He turned to me, "So um, you're watching this, right?"

We were both still watching Scott, who was being praised by his team mates.

I nodded, "Something is definitely up, you know tonight is the full moon, right? What if this whole lycanthropy thing is real?"

Stiles shook his head, "I honestly don't know. I tried talking to him but he went to go play"

"Okay, so your place after the game? We should do some more research. If this is seriously happening, we need to be prepared"

He nodded, "Yeah, you're absolutely right. I don't want to keep you waiting while I change, but my car keys are in the boys' locker room."

"It's alright, I'll wait by the Jeep, just don't take too long or i'll break a window and get in that way" I said smirking. But judging from the look he gave me, he wasn't amused.

"MCCALL! GET OVER HERE!" Coach's voice made us look up.

Scott took off his helmet and ran to him.

"What was that? This a cross field! What, you're trying out for the gymnastic team?!"

Scott looked a little scared, "No, coach…"

"Uh oh…" I said out loud.

Scott continued, "I don't know... I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what... You're selected, buddy. You made first line."

Everyone roared with applause. Everyone except for Stiles and I, we were still sitting on the bench, worried as hell.

I was currently laying on Stiles' bed reading yet another book on Lycanthropy. We made a stop at the library and checked out a ton of books on it, earning a strange look from the librarian.

"So wolfsbane and silver bullets are the only things that can kill them, just like in the movies" I said repeating what I just read to him.

He was on his computer doing his own research and printing it out, "You called Scott, right?" he asked

"Yup, he's on his way. He should be here any mo-"

*knock knock*

"Moment." I finished, getting up and opening the door for Scott.

Stiles looked up, "Get in. You have to see this. We've been up all night, reading, websites, books, all those things…"

"How much Adderall did you have today?" Scott asked Stiles, smirking. I snickered.

Stiles paused, "A lot, doesn't matter, listen!"

Scott sat on the bed, "Is this about the body? Did you find who it is"

I sat on the bed next to him and began to get that weird feeling that I was having before when we met Derek Hale. I furrowed my eyebrows, that's really weird.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." Stiles replied

I got up and stood next to Stiles. The feeling got weaker, but it was still noticeably there. I can't really describe it. It's almost like a certain aura, but Derek's was a lot stronger than Scott's. I shook it off again.

"Oh, the guy in the woods"

"Yes!" Stiles said rather loudly, "but that's not it, okay?!" Stiles looked at him, sitting in his chair holding a few papers he printed out.

"What then?" Scott asked, laughing a little.

I pressed my lips into a line. He was honestly taking this as a joke so I spoke up, "Remember the joke of the other day? It's not a joke anymore."

Scott still didn't understand so Stiles tried again, "The wolf? The bite in the woods?! Do you know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott answered and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a signal! Ok? When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack! So if we heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a whole pack of wolves." I told him seriously.

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No, werewolves…" Stiles said.

Scott paused, then stood up. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

I took a step towards him, the feeling I was having got stronger, "We saw you on the fields today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible!"

"...I just made a good shot." Scott said quietly

"No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you moved, the speed, the reflexes! People can't just do that over-night! And there's the vision and the senses, and you don't use your inhaler anymore…" Stiles was trying his best to convince him.

"Hey! I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow."

"No! What? No! The full moon is tonight!" Stiles responded loudly

Scott started getting a little angry now, "Don't you get it? What are you trying to do? I made first line, I have a date with the girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?"

That's when I decided to jump in again, "Nobody's trying ruin anything, Scott. We're trying to help! You're cursed, Scott. The full moon won't only make physical change, it's also gonna be when your blood lust is at it's peak"

"Blood lust."

"Yeah, you're gonna have an urge to kill." Stiles replied

"I'm already having an urge to kill someone, Stiles."

Stiles looked at me, "Stells, pass me that book" I gave it to him, "The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. I've never seen someone raising your pulse like Allison does! You've got to cancel this date. I'll call her right now." He got up and got Scott's phone from his bag.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked cautiously

"Cancelling the date" Stiles began to press some buttons but then was thrown into the wall by Scott.

"SCOTT!" I yelled, trying to pull him off Stiles but instead of moving, he shoved me so hard I fell back into Stiles' bed.

It looked like he was going to punch Stiles but he paused and punched the chair instead.

He released Stiles and looks down, ashamed. He looks back up to see Stiles giving him a frightened look, then he turns around and sees me holding my arm that bent the wrong way when I fell. He looked down again.

He broke the tension, "I'm sorry... I'm gonna get ready for that party... " He grabbed his bag, "I'm sorry"

When he left Stiles jumped and rushed over to me, holding my shoulders he looked me up and down.

"Are you alright?!" he asked me hurriedly.

"I'm fine, my arm's in a little pain but it's okay. But I wasn't shoved into a wall, are you okay?" I gave him a once over too.

He let go of me and nodded, letting out a breath, "Yeah...i'm okay," he picked up the chair Scott knocked over and froze when he saw the back of it.

"What?" I questioned, noticing his shocked expression.

He turned the chair around, "Look for yourself."

On the back of the chair were 3 long claw marks.

"Oh my god," I said bringing a hand to my mouth, "He did that? Stiles, what do we do?"

"You know what? Forget it. We tried." He said a little angrily.

"Stiles...we can't just let him go to that party like that."

He sighed, "Yeah whatever. You should start getting ready for the party, you wouldn't want to be late"

I looked up at him, "Yeahhh, well um. I wasn't really planning to go…"

He blinked, "Why not?"

I looked back down, "Well nobody asked me to go? And I didn't want to go by myself and look like a complete loser."

"Psh, who needs dates! Let's just go together."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? We deserve a party after all that research we did. And..i guess we can keep an eye on Scott"

I hugged him, "You are the best!"

He laughed, "yeah yeah, I know. Give me a sec to get dressed and then we can stop by your house so you can change too. I'm sure you wouldn't want to go wearing a "Bazinga" shirt you got from my closet"

I looked down at my outfit and laughed, "Too true. I'll be downstairs waiting"

I was debating on what to wear but decided to wear a simple navy blue skater skirt, a lace black crop top and my black doc martens. I never really go anywhere, let alone dress like a girl so I felt kind of weird. My dad was on another business trip yet again so that meant no curfew.

I got down the stairs and looked around for Stiles, finding him sitting on the couch watching Cake Boss. I coughed and he jumped. When he looked up at me he immediately stood up.

"Wow...you look...um," he coughed, "Really…wow"

My face probably looked like a tomato, "Thanks...dude. So, you ready to hit this shin-dig?"

"Let's go!"

We arrived and the place was packed, so we got outside in the backyard where everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"Do you see Scott?" I asked Stiles. He was a little taller so he could find him faster.

He stretched his neck and looked around, "Yeah look he's over there dancing with Allison. They look okay for now"

"Great, so now what do we do?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "Well...we could dance...ifyouwantto!"

I blushed and pulled him to the dance floor, "we can totally dance"

We didn't dance like the rest of the couples who were practically glued to each other. Nah, we danced like idiots...and it was fun.

Stiles looked behind me and his shoulders dropped and a frown began to form on his face. I turned around to see what he saw and there was Lydia pressed against the wall with Jackson kissing her neck. I looked back to Stiles who still had his sad eyes on the couple. Jealousy ran through my veins and I did something I thought I never had the guts to do.

I pulled Stiles so he had his back facing Lydia and Jackson. He looked at me questioningly but I just took his hands and put them on my lower back. Then I proceeded to put my arms around him and began to press myself to him, swaying to the music. He froze for a minute but then relaxed and danced too. I nuzzled my head into his neck and held him a little tighter, wishing this moment never ended. It seemed too good to be true. He rested his chin on my head and we stayed like that for a while.

But then I got that feeling again. It wasn't like how it felt before with Derek and Scott being separated. No, it was the both of them together. My head started spinning and I pulled away from Stiles but grabbed his forearm.

He looked at me, "Stells- you okay? What's wrong?" I was really light-headed. The atmosphere just felt different. I looked around and saw Derek Hale looking back at me. Stiles followed my gaze and saw him too.

He then began to pull me back into the house murmuring a "let's go back inside.."

He sat me down on a chair and gave me a bottle of water, which I took gratefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked me again after I drank half of the bottle.

The feeling began to soften and I nodded, "I'm fine, just got a little dizzy that's all"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah..okay 'dizzy' that's bull- woah Scott? You okay?!"

I looked up and saw Scott looking as if he was struggling with something, "Scott?" I called but he was already gone, "Stiles we gotta go after him"

"Are you feeling good enough to get up?" He asked

I nodded and stood up, "I'm fine, let's go"

When we got out the house, and saw Derek telling Allison he'll give her a ride. We didn't really pay much attention to it because our first priority was Scott.

We got to his house and Stiles used his key. We all had copies made of each other's keys. He grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs. Stiles began to knock on the door.

"Go away!" we heard Scott yell from inside

"Scott! It's us! Let us in, Scott, We can help." I pleaded and he opened the door a little.

"No! Listen, you've got to find Allison." Allison?

Stiles spoke up, "She's fine. Someone got her out of the party, she's totally fine.."

"I think I know who it is." Scott replied

"Let me in! We can try…"

"It's Derek Hale! Derek Hale is a werewolf, he's the one who bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Stiles and I paused and looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Scott... Derek is the one who drove out Allison from the party." I said and suddenly the door closed shut.

"Scott?!" Stiles tried opening the door but failed and let go. He looked around for an object to break it down with but I just kept staring at it.

"Come on, come on" I whispered, "open."

Suddenly the door flew open with force and I gasped.

"Wow, um, you're...really strong, Stiles" I said shakily

"I..-um yeah, I guess I am…" he said smirking a little, thinking he was strong enough to open it.

I didn't tell him anything but it definitely wasn't him who opened the door…

But..how?

I didn't realize I was still standing in front the now-opened door until Stiles pulled me saying, "He's gone, we gotta find Allison!"

We drove to her house and ran to the door, Stiles pounding on it until a middle aged ,red head woman with a pixie cut opened it.

"Hi, Mrs Argent, he started, "You have no idea who I am, I'm a friend of your daughter's. Look, this is gonna sounds kind of crazy,"

"Really crazy, actually!" I quipped, behind him.

"you know what, crazy doesn't describe-" but he got cut of by .

"ALLISON! It's for you" What?

We look into the house and there was Allison standing on the stairs.

We were speechless.

"Okay! Nevermind, we just wanted to make sure Allison got home safe and she clearly did! Hi Allison!" I said, trying to break the awkwardness, "Let's go, Stiles, Goodbye ...Allison.." and we went back to the Jeep.

I let out a breath and looked to Stiles, who started the Jeep, "Where to now?"

"I guess we should go check the woods, I hear thats where all the werewolves are hanging out these days" he said sarcastically, letting out a sigh.

The sun started to come up and Stiles and I were still looking for Scott.

"Wait look!" up ahead there was a shirtless Scott walking down the road.

Stiles pulled up next to him and stopped, I gave him a slight smile and nodded to the back seat and he hopped in.

We drove in complete silence until Scott spoke, "You know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles retorted

"She probably hates me now." Scott continued

"I doubt that" I told him, "But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology-"

Stiles interrupted, "Or you know you could just... Tell her the truth and come up with the fact that you're a freaking werewolf" I slapped his arm, "Okay bad idea... Hey, we'll get through this."

I nodded at that part and smiled slightly, "We will."

I was debating whether or not to tell Scott or Stiles about how i've been feeling...and about the door. But I decided we should just take this one step at a time.


End file.
